1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor winding assembly and, more particularly, to a motor winding assembly that can be folded to form a multi-layered winding assembly via the use of a flexible base plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional motor winding, assembly includes a flexible base plate 91 and a coil assembly 92. The flexible base plate 91 includes a plurality of supports 911 and a plurality of bridges 912. Each bridge 912 is connected between two adjacent supports 911. The coil assembly 92 includes a plurality of winding units 921. Each winding unit 921 is arranged on a respective support 911. As such, the flexible base plate 91 may be folded to stack the supports 911 together, forming a multiple-layered winding assembly of a motor. This simplifies the assembly procedure of the motor and increases the number of turns of the windings. Such a motor winding assembly 9 may be seen in Taiwan Patent No. 1422123.
The conventional motor winding assembly 9 may be arranged in any motor. The plurality of winding units 921 of the motor winding assembly 9 may be electrified to drive a rotor of the motor to rotate.
Moreover, each support 911 of the conventional motor winding assembly has a center “C,” and the flexible base plate 91 has a reference line “L” extending through the centers “C” of the supports 911. Since each bridge 912 is located on the reference line “L,” it is necessary to maintain a distance “D” between two adjacent supports 911 within which the bridge 912 can be arranged. However, arrangement of the distances “D” results in an increased length of the flexible base plate 91 when the flexible base plate 91 is not folded, thus adversely affecting the miniaturization of the motor and causing waste of material. In addition, the production cost is increased.